Granny
This article focuses on '''Widow Lucas'. For Ruby's grandmother, see Ruby's Grandmother.'' Widow Lucas, better known as Granny, is the grandmother of Red Riding Hood and lives in a poor village that was ravaged by a terrible wolf. Her alternate is Ruby's Grandmother. Granny is based on a character from the fairytale, Red Riding Hood. History When she was a child her father and brothers went out to hunt and kill the wolf that was terrorizing their village to protect her. However the wolf managed to overpower and kill them. Granny, who was watching from the roof, accidentally fell off and rolled right in front of the wolf. The wolf marked her and later turned her into one. The wolf was revealed to be Granny's husband. (Red's grandfather.) Many years later, she had a daughter of her own who had the same curse. She was killed but not before leaving behind a baby who is Red Riding Hood. Granny's curse of being the wolf has faded but still has some of the traits. Granny makes Red wear a cloak that she bought from a wizard. The cloak stops her from turning into a wolf. When Red has grown up Granny doesn't let her out at night and is always reminding her to wear the cloak. However, Red discovers that the wolf had been by her window at night and concludes the wolf to be Peter, her true love. She ties Peter up at night and gives Snow White her cloak to fool Granny. However, Granny discovers it and rushes off to the forest wielding a cross bow with a silver topped arrow. She tells Snow White about the family history and expresses regret for not telling Red about her genetic curse sooner rather than later. They reach the clearing that Red and Peter had been at, only to discover a wolf to be tearing at a carcass. Snow accidentally steps on a twig, alerting the wolf to their presence. Granny shoots the wolf - who is actually Red - with the silver crossbow bolt, and they cover her with the cloak. Red turns back into a human and is disoriented. Granny tells her that she was the wolf and urges her and Snow to run away, but not before Red sees Peter's corpse. Distraught, she runs as the village's men come in order to hunt down the wolf. Granny is left alone to face the mob. ("Red-Handed") Later, she and Red assist Snow White in staging an attack on King George's castle in an attempt to rescue Prince Charming. ("An Apple Red as Blood") Many months later, she knits Emma's baby blanket. ("Pilot") For events occurring after the breaking of the Dark Curse, see the counterpart page. Trivia *She mentioned that she had six brothers killed by the wolf, which could be a references to The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids. *She was transformed into a werewolf by her husband. The effects of this appear to wear off over time. *She mentions that she had purchased Red's magical hood from a wizard. Seeing as Red knew about Rumplestiltskin when she told Snow White about a man who could solve her Prince Charming problem in 7:15 A.M., Granny could have meant Rumplestiltskin. *She uses a crossbow as a personal weapon and a small dagger as a backup. She uses this for fighting in An Apple Red as Blood. *The surname "Lucas was derived from the Greek word "lykos", which means "wolf". *The word "lycanthropy", the clinical term for the mental disorder where one believes they can or have turned into an animal, is also derived from lykos meaning "wolf" and anthropos meaning "being human". Appearances fr:Mère Lucas pl:Wdowieństwo Lucas es:Viuda Lucas de:Lucas Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Fairytale Land Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters